lolirockfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rêve idéal
Rêve idéal est une chanson de LoliRock. Une partie est utilisée pour la chanson d'ouverture, avec quelques vers inédits. Paroles Chanson complète Français Si tu es dans le doute Tu sais que tu as de vrais amis Qui t’aiment et t’écoutent: Tes amies les LoliRock Et leur musique à partager Monte le son Monte le son Crie-le dans la ville Dans le monde entier Que rien dans la vie Ne vaut l’amitié Rien ne donne autant de bonheur Avec nous les mains vers le ciel Votre cœur ouvrira ses ailes Partageons ce rêve idéal Réunis sous une bonne étoile Avec nous les mains vers le ciel Laisse toi porter par la magie Laisse la musique voler Plus haut, plus haut Un deux trois et viens avec nous Monte le son Monte le son Vas-y lance à fond Tes bonnes vibrations Crie-le dans la ville Dans le monde entier Il y a tant à partager Monte le son Vas-y monte le son Crie-le dans la ville Dans le monde entier Que rien dans la vie Ne vaut l’amitié Rien ne donne autant de bonheur Avec nous les mains vers le ciel Votre cœur ouvrira ses ailes Partageons ce rêve idéal Réunis sous une bonne étoile Avec nous les mains vers le ciel On peut voler vers l’infini Laisse-toi porter par la magie Partageons ce rêve idéal On peut voler plus haut Anglais Oh when I'm feeling doubts I know I can count on my best friends Yeah the word is out United our friendship rocks On the up standing side by side Hear that sound Hear that sound Let the whole world know That we're back in town Spread the word around We've come back in town Let the music take you higher Raise your hands you can touch the sky Reach the stars we can make you fly Call the girls fun is in the air SOS we'll be always there Raise your hands you can touch the sky Rock your world in a fantasy Let the music take you Higher higher One, two, three yeah we're stepping out Hear that sound Hear that sound Let the whole world know Say it loud and proud That we're back in town Spread the word around On the up standing side by side Hear that sound Can you hear that sound? Let the whole world know That we're back in town Spread the word around We've come back in town Let the music take you higher Raise your hands you can touch the sky Reach the stars we can make you fly Call the girls fun is in the air SOS we'll be always there Raise your hands you can touch the sky Rock your world in a fantasy Spread your wings we will set you free Call the girls fun is in the air Let the music take you Chanson d'ouverture Français Alright On a un secret Trois LoliRock stars Trois princesses magiques Des filles de choc Héroïnes magiques au top Princesses de musique pop Avec nous les mains vers le ciel Votre cœur ouvrira ses ailes Partageons ce rêve idéal Réunis sous une bonne étoile Avec nous les mains vers le ciel Avec nous les LoliRock Anglais Alright I got a secret A LoliRock star We're on a magic quest Because the girls In a world out of nowhere Come in fact to save the day Raise your hands you can touch the sky Reach the stars we can make you fly Call the girls fun is in the air SOS we'll be always there Raise your hands you can touch the sky Reach the stars we'll make you fly Anecdotes *La version instrumentale est la chanson de fermeture. Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:LoliRock